A relational database management system (RDBMS) is a database management system (DBMS) that is commonly used for storage of information in databases. One RDBMS is a software application that has a primary function of storing and retrieving data requested by other software applications that run either on the same computer executing the RDBMS or on another computer across a network (including the Internet).
An RDBMS can store data using a federated backup, which is a type of backup that includes backing up data by distributing the data on multiple locations independent of the physical location of the data. In this scenario, the locations can be on the same computing system or on different computing systems because the data is managed by the RDBMS rather than by a particular host. This type of backup maintains the logical view of the data as it is viewed by the RDBMS.
Generally, federated backups that are performed by an RDBMS can utilize multiple proxy nodes that each have a copy of the data to be backed up. One limitation of such a federated backup is that data is copied from the proxy nodes to a target storage system in a sequential manner—i.e., the data is backed up from the proxy nodes consecutively (as opposed to concurrently). As a result, the backup window can have a suboptimal duration.